Wesley's Awkward But Sweet First Love Encounter
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Wesley Crusher is my favourite Star Trek: Next Generation character, but while he is great boyfriend material, I think I would prefer to see him in gay relationships, thus this story comes about. I LOVE WESLEY!
1. The Awkward Encounter

Wesley Crusher sighed quietly into his drink

Wesley Crusher sighed quietly into his drink. He was alone at Guinan's bar again. Staring wistfully over at that boy he'd seen in a couple of times. But he just couldn't go over and talk to him, even though Wesley thought he was uber cute.

Even his mother didn't know that he'd never liked girls that way. This was his first crush, on a boy, about 17, same age as him, and he didn't know what to do about it. The boy was surrounded by friends of both genders, laughing light-heartedly.

Suddenly, he looked over Wesley's way. Cheeks burning, Wesley averted his eyes. When he looked up, the boy was saying something to his friends, and rising from his seat. Oh no. He was coming over. Wesley's palms were sweaty in his lap as he freaked out. The boy would politely tell him to stop staring. Or maybe worse – he'd call Wesley a weirdo, a freak?

But as the boy approached and Wesley saw this cuteness close up, he saw a smile? A really friendly, super cute, nice smile.

"Hi," the boy sat down, still smiling, beaming. "I'm Darren. I noticed you were staring and-"

"I'm sorry," Wesley blurted out. Trying to calm down, he continued in his logical reasoning voice. "I just thought you were cute, and I." His mouth went dry. He'd really said it.

"Well, you're in luck," the boy smiled again, effortlessly oozing charm and attention onto Wesley, which unnerved him, because he'd never had that before. "Because I think you're cute too."

He was smiling, leaning in, genuinely interested, Wesley realised, and a slow smile plastered itself onto his face as they began to talk…


	2. The Awkward Exit

Whilst Wesley had been shy at first, gradually he had opened up to this guy

Whilst Wesley had been shy at first, gradually he had opened up to this guy. He was charming, kind, and seemed interested in Wesley. Wesley was flattered. He was sure this guy really liked him; he wasn't just trying to trick him or anything.

They even shared a love of engineering. Darren had recently come aboard the Enterprise, and was training to work on another ship someday as a member of engineering.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as they left the bar together, and Wesley's anxiety returned. What would Darren say now? Would he make an awkward excuse to leave, or would he ask to see Wesley's quarters? The thought made Wesley cringe, he was completely inexperienced at these kinds of things…

"Wesley, I really like you," Darren said out of the blue, and Wesley's head jerked in his direction as soon as he'd said his name.

"I like you too," Wesley replied in honesty. "But, the truth is, I-"

He was cut off abruptly, as Darren leaned in, kissing him. It caught Wesley by surprise, so at first it felt like someone's mouth was being pressed against his, but then he opened his mouth instinctively, moving in an unhurried rhythm with Darren's soft lips.

It felt really good, and Wesley was flushed when he pulled back, but on seeing the boy's face, despite its cuteness, he felt racked with guilt. His mother was waiting to greet him in their quarters, and she had no idea how he felt. Was it wrong to feel this way? He felt so conflicted…

.


	3. The Awkward Revelation

Wesley knew deep down he was being stupid

Wesley knew deep down he was being stupid. His mother loved him very much, and wanted him to be happy. She had never been prejudiced. And this was the 24th century! It wasn't like the 20th and 21st century, when there were always races and people who didn't accept gay people. People never even really batted an eye about that kind of thing anymore.

So he screwed up all his courage, and marched into their quarters. He would tell her. He had to. He had to.

His mother glanced up from her book as he entered, and smiled that – "Oh-I'm so-pleased-to-see-you-my-day-has-been-crap" kind of smile, her whole face lighting up.

"Wesley, I'm glad you're here."

"Hi Mum." Suddenly all Wesley's courage left him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, that's alright, you're 17 now. You can be late every once in a while," his mother beamed at him, glowing with happiness.

"I'm gay." Wesley had said it so fast he hadn't even thought about it. "I mean…" He struggled for breath as his mother blinked at him. "I…I think I'm gay, Mum."

"Why don't you sit down Wesley, and tell me what happened." She was still smiling. No yelling. No screaming. Wesley's whole body physically sagged with relief, and he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Now, what do you want for tea?"

"What?" Wesley spluttered. "I just…I-"

"I know you're gay you silly boy. Do you really think that matters to me?" At that moment she had never looked more motherly or reassuring. "I love you Wesley. You could be blind, deaf…have three arms…" She laughed incredulously. "I don't care. Now, what do you want for tea?"


	4. The Awkward Anxiety

Wesley did feel at ease after the open acceptance of his mother, but he still felt uneasy around the crew, especially Geordi L

Wesley did feel at ease after the open acceptance of his mother, but he still felt uneasy around the crew, especially Geordi La Forge. They had become good friends, but Geordi was the kind of guy who always complained to Wesley about his difficulty with women. How could Wesley tell him that he had a boyfriend?

Or, at least, he hoped he did. Darren had asked to see Wesley again, telling him where his quarters were, and asking Wesley to visit. But so far, Wesley hadn't plucked up the courage, to be alone with him, in his room, in what would be a potential romantic situation.

The thought of making out with him…or going further, terrified Wesley, though he wanted it. He didn't know how to initiate it. He wouldn't even have got to kiss Darren if Darren hadn't kissed him. These thoughts sent Wesley into a negative spiral.

"Why does he even want me? I'm just…useless. I'm so scared to just love him, too afraid of what everyone will think." Wesley sighed as he thought it. He couldn't help it. Right now he was just afraid of how much this would change his life. Sure, people would accept him, but going public with other guys…it just seemed too overwhelming for him so far.

But he was determined to go see Darren tomorrow. He really liked the guy. And fear had caused him to mess up relationships before; he wouldn't let it happen again.


End file.
